<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Have Been by violet_sunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227027">Always Have Been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers'>violet_sunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astronauts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Memes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony says something without thinking while on the drive to the tower which leads to a heart to heart between the 2 heroes and devolves into some bad meme references by yours truly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Have Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers would try to deny their age. Tony would walk in hiding his lower back pain, Clint would avoid the question of how old was he when his kids were born. It was always there. But then the kid came along. </p><p>The kid who didn't even have a driver's license yet. The kid who needed to get his aunt to sign off on things like field trips. The kid who still went to highschool and would be in highschool for a few more years. </p><p>They already felt old, and having a kid walking around yelling random things and doing weird things "for the vine" definately didn't help. </p><p>But that was besides the point.</p><p>"Hey kid, ready for the weekend," Mr Stark asked when slid into the backseat of Happy's car.</p><p>Peter was doubly excited because the Avengers were all out for a mission this weekend so he and Mr Stark would get the tower to themselves</p><p>"Oh, hi Mr Stark. I didn't know you were coming," Peter said surprised. Normally the man just stayed in the tower while Happy came to collect him.</p><p>"Yeah, well, Pepper needed me in a meeting so...," the genius said shrugging.</p><p>Peter just laughed. But internally that hurt a bit. Was that all he was to the man. An excuse to get out of things. </p><p>"So kid, how was your week," Mr Stark asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. </p><p>Peter quickly launched into a play-by-play recap of anything even remotely interesting that had happened since the last time he had been at the tower.</p><p>When they finally got up the elevator to the tower Peter had long since forgotten about how Mr Stark has used him for an excuse. </p><p>But he remembered once Pepper called demanding to know where Mr Stark was.</p><p>He looked down sadly at the reheated pizza when Mr Stark gave him a wink when he told Pepper that he had gone to pick him up.</p><p>The conversation ended a few seconds later with Peter still feeling down.</p><p>"What's up kid, you look kinda down," Mr Stark said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's nothing Mr Stark don't worry about it," Peter said not wanting to act childish.</p><p>"Well it's clearly something if it's bothering you," Mr Stark said.</p><p>"I, uhh. Well, I understand that I might not be the most important thing to you. But when you said that you picked me up as an excuse, I don't know, that kinda hurt," Peter quickly hoping Mr Stark wouldn't understand it all.</p><p>Mr Stark blinked.</p><p>"Kid, do you want to repeat that for me," he asked.</p><p>"Not really," Peter mumbled.</p><p>Mr Stark raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, I, I understand that I'm maybe not top priority to you, but it, it-it hurts when you're reminded of something like that ya know," Peter said nervously.</p><p>"Is there any reason in particular that you think that I don't care about you," Mr Stark said carefully.</p><p>"In the car, you said that you needed an excuse to get out of your meeting and that's the reason you came to pick me up," Peter explained shyly.</p><p>A look of realization dawned on his face. </p><p>"Kid, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it in that way. I love having you around. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. You're one of the most important thing to me right now," Mr Stark said sincerely.</p><p>"Really," Peter said, his voice full of wonder.</p><p>"Yes really, now let's get down to the lab and get some work done," Mr Stark said heading towards the elevator.</p><p>Peter nodded and quickly hopped off the stool and followed him.</p><p>A few hours later the pair was enjoying their pizza Peter needed to confirm something.</p><p>"Mr Stark," he started hesitantly.</p><p>"What's up kiddo," Mr Stark said. The nickname making Peter feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.</p><p>"Am I really a top priority for you," he asked.</p><p>"Always have been," he said with a wink.</p><p>Peter took a double take.</p><p>"I-Mr Stark, did you just quote a meme," Peter said amused.</p><p>"Hey, I can be 'finna woke," the man said offended.</p><p>"Oop, nevermind. We don't quote January memes in this household," Peter said cringing.</p><p>"What's a January memes," Mr Stark asked.</p><p>"Nevermind," Peter said.</p><p>"Ok." </p><p>The two spent the evening watching a movie before eventually making it to their beds, ready for what the weekend would bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning on posting a second one shot tonight that's a sorta sequel to Sweet 16</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>